Only Love
by HannahAmyM
Summary: How Ezra and Aria met that day in the pub. The story is going to be a little different. Should I continue? that is up to you. REVIEW.
1. Memories

**Hey, so I posted this story on another account about… 2 years ago now. But I decided to make a new account, edit this story a bit and re-post it. Enjoy. **

_**So, please review, good comments or bad ones (tell me what I'm doing wrong and I will try and fix it in the next chapter)**_

_**Oh and keep in mind. The quotes might not be word for word. I also might make up a few. I still don't know if this is just going to be this 1 chapter story… or if I am going to carry on. That depends on YOU and what you say.**_

_**I don't own any of the characters/story line as they belong to Sara Shepard. **_

_**Only Love**_

_**Chapter 1, Memories. **_

I met Ezra in a little pub after dropping my brother off at hockey practice. It was a cute little pub just down the street from Rosewood High School where I would be starting again tomorrow. You could say I was nervous, seeing everyone again... I wondered if they had changed.

The pub was dully lit as a walked in and went straight up to the counter after noticing it was only me, the bar tender and a young man sat at the end of the counter table to where I was going to sit. I pulled out a bar chair plopping my bag on the chair to the left of me.

"Can I get a cheese burger please? And a coke." I shouted to the bar tender across from me.

"You got it." He smiled, turning away, walking into the back.

Looking around, noticing the randomly placed photos on the wall. And a pin board, which just happened to have a poster of Alison, Alison used to be one of my best friends, along with Emily, Hanna and Spencer. She was the one who brought us all together, "You'd be nothing without me." She always said to us. Ali was had the most beautiful long blonde flowing hair, she attracted a lot of attention and was very confident. Looking back, Ali was almost famous for her quotes, 'Friends share secrets, that's what keeps us close.' And was she right about that.

Allison knew my deepest secret, that my dad had an affair with one of his students.

_We where both walking home from getting Frozen Yogurt at the store when we turned a corner after running away from Mona. A geeky girl from our school when we seen my dads black car parked up on a little street beside a house. _

"_Isn't that your dads car?" Ali had said._

"_Yeah, who is that with him." At that time I could only see a back of a blonde woman's head. But next thing I know, the woman has turned her head to look at my dad as they both leaned in and start kissing. I couldn't quite tell you the feeling I had at the moment. I think I just went into shock. I didn't realise they had turned around and seen, all of us with shocked faces, my dad looked down in shame. I felt Ali grab my arm as we walked away._

"_You have to tell your mum." Ali said immediately._

"_No, I can't do that. It would break her heart." I turned around and looked at her. How could I tell my mum? What was she thinking?_

"_If you don't. I will." Ali retorted._

After that, we didn't really speak about it, Ali and myself. She would mention it every so often but didn't push me to tell my mum. I didn't want anyone to know. But eventually my mum found out and somehow she forgave him, just like that and that's how we ended up moving to Iceland. Mum and dad had said it was a 'New start for all of us' me and Mike (my brother) were reluctant to go. We had friends here in Rosewood and we didn't want to leave, but they persuaded us. Ever since that day when I seen my dad cheating, my dad and me were never the same. I tried to avoid him as much as possible.

The poster on the notice board stared back at me. It was the same old usual picture of Ali, in that yellow top, smiling away. Allison had been missing from Rosewood for nearly a year.

She disappeared when we were having a sleepover in Spencer's barn when we all woke up to find Ali missing. Spencer had been the one to enter the barn after going to look for her when she woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a scream from afar. I couldn't believe it had been a year already, it just felt like yesterday when I had my dark pink streak in my hair.

I scoffed, out loud.

"Something the matter?" the young man next to me asked. Looking away from the Ali poster I turned around to see his face. He had messy brown hair and piercing blue eyes as he looked at me with a small smirk on his lips. He was very handsome.

"Oh." I coughed, nervously "No, just remembering old memories. That's all." I smiled back.

"Oh right..." he took a sip of his beer. Hearing one of my favourite songs, Happiness by The Fray

"Wow, I used to love this song. Haven't heard it in agaes!" I said excitedly while looking down. The bar tender passed me my burger and coke. "Thanks." I looked up.

"Me too, The Fray? They're one of my favourite bands, I went to see them the other week."

"Really? I'm jealous." I laughed, he laughed to.

"Ezra, my names Ezra." He said nervously holding out his hand in gesture to shake it. What an unusual name, like mine.

"My names Aria, nice to meet you Ezra." I smiled, while shaking his hand. His hand was smooth. He gently squeezes my hand as we shook, seemingly not wanting to let go.

"So, a guy with good taste in music… and books." I said as I noticed he was reading To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee.

"Oh yeah, its one of my all time favourites."

"Awesome!" we fell into a comfortable silence. I kept throwing side wide glances at him as I started eating my burger, occasionally taking a sip of coke. I noticed he was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans with a blue jumper. He was quite skinny and looked to be tall. Would definitely tower over my 5'2 form.

"This is so nice! Haven't had a decent burger like this for literally a year." I said while stuffing my face with the burger like I hadn't ate in months.

"A year? Why? Where have you been?" he laughed.

"I've been living in Iceland for the past year…"

"Wow, that's great. How long have you been back?"

"Like, 3 hours?" I laughed; he smiled while holding my gaze. I looked away shyly.

After I finished the burger, we started chatting a bit more. About the usual stuff; our favourite places we had been, favourite food, colour, book, music bands. It was nice, almost like we where on a date. He was funny, as well as charming. We had somehow managed to get each other's phone numbers and we had ended in the woman's toilets having a heavy make out session. Wow, was he a good kisser… After a last peck on the lips and a reluctant goodbye I had to leave to pick up my brother. Oh how I wished I could have stayed longer.

Now, lying on my bed I thought back about our conversation how perfect he was. I couldn't stop thinking about him, I wondered if he was thinking about me? Probably not. Should I text him? Does that make me seem desperate? Be brave, Aria!?

I got out my phone and scrolled down to his name. Just do it, I told myself.

_Hey, it's Aria.. x- A_

_Well hello there x- E_

_How are you? __ x- A_

_I'm fine thanks, yourself? x - E_

_Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to get to sleep. But I can't __ x –A_

_And why is that? x- E_

_Oh you know, just things on my mind x –A_

_What kind of things? x– E_

_Just school... and stuff x – A_

_Mhm.. x- E_

_What does that mean? x- A_

_Oh nothing… :P - E_

…_okay well.. I'm off to bed. Goodnight, Ezra xx – A_

_Goodnight, Aria. I hope I will see you again sometime xx –E_

I didn't reply to his last message, I just stared at it for a while. I wondered if I would see him again…

**BAM! Done, hope it was okay? What did you think? Please review! Should I continue? Or should I just stop right there, aha? I'm going to make a few changes to the actual story line. So it's not just going to be the whole 'Aria and Ezra' story line. There isn't going to be the whole 'A' thing either… if you don't mind.**

**Anywaaaaays, hope you enjoyed, please review and maybe I will write another chapter soon?**

_**Hannah :) **_


	2. Rosewood High

**Well, quite a few reviews for my first chapter of this story. Surprising. Thank you, all. I really appreciate it. I didn't think I'd be writing another chapter but here it is.**

**Please review, tell me what I'm doing wrong. Or make me happy and give me positive reviews! :D**

**This chapter Aria will meet the rest of the girls and maybe someone else ;)**

**I don't own any of the characters/story line as they belong to Sara Shepard.**

**Only Love**

**Chapter 1, Rosewood High**

Today was the day I was starting back at Rosewood high. I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I stepped into my wardrobe to pick out my outfit for the day. I always liked to mix up my style a little but today I decided to keep it simple with a pair of tight blue jeans, my black converse, and my favorite skull t-shirt. I topped off my outfit with my necklace and bracelets. When I completed eating breakfast and washed up I grabbed my leather jacket and school bag then headed off to school.

Once I was at school, I stopped. I looked up. Rosewood High, it hadn't changed one bit. I felt like I have never left. Students milled around outside the entrance as I looked around.

"Aria?" I heard someone shout my name in familiar voice.

I turned around, "Emily?" she pulled me and hugged me.

"You're back?" she asked.

"Yup, here I am." I laughed, releasing myself from the hug.

"Oh my god, I am so happy. It hasn't been the same without you. Everything has changed." She said, looking down almost sadly.

"Why? What's gone on?"

"You'll see." She said while grabbing my arm, linking them both together as we walked up the stairs into school. I could see people staring at me while we walked down the hall. I tried to ignore them as Emily talked. She talked mostly about her life, which consisted of swimming, her dad moving away for army training and how she came to the conclusion she was gay. She seemed to blurt that last bit out, as if she wasn't planning on telling me.

"You're what?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Oh, yeah urm… I just hit me one-day you know? I had a tough time accepting who I am. My mom didn't really accept it, she thought it was just a phase and I'd get over it but she is starting to come to terms with it now, I think."

"Wow. Well, you are brave…" I didn't really know what to say. The last thing I thought was that Emily was gay. Not that I had a problem with it. I did have my suspicions about her actually, thinking back to times with Ali…

_We girls, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, Allison and I were all at the beach one day. Of course, Spencer was off swimming in the ocean, while Hanna and Allison where chatting up some boys from our school. I had turned around to speak to Emily. Noticed she was looking over at Allison and Hanna. Of course they were both standing there in their bikinis; Allison's yellow, and Hanna's blue. They were laughing as they flirted with the two other boys. Is Emily checking out Allison?__  
__Emily's eyes had wondered over Allison's legs, then stopped at her bum and lingered there for a bit, she bit her lip as if she was thinking about something. She then gazed up at Allison's back, her neck, and her shoulders. It was as if Allison knew someone was looking at her. She turned around, catching Emily looking at her; she smirked at Emily as Emily put her head down, blushing. Allison turned to me, eyebrows raised and smiled sweetly at me. What the hell was that? I thought to myself. _

_I turned back to Emily but she hadn't even noticed I'd caught her checking out Allison. What's going on?_

That wasn't the only time I'd caught Emily checking out Allison to be honest. I noticed them lingering gazes between one another when we all talked and I also noticed they had a more intimate connection followed with lingering touches. Now thinking about it I question myself; why didn't I say something? I must have brushed it off. But now, after Emily told me she was gay, it actually hasn't come to me as much of a surprise.

Once Emily had come with me to the office to collect my timetable, we luckily had first period science together, and we walked off in the direction of the labs.

It was a good 5-minute walk to the labs and in those 5 minutes Emily and I walked in silence. I thought back to last night when I had met Ezra. He was so nice and handsome; I really hope I do see him again soon. Maybe I should text him and ask if he wants to go for dinner sometime, I thought to myself.

Science had just ended. I wasn't sure how I felt about the teacher. He started the class off a little slow and went off topic about his cats. I don't think I will be enjoying his classes in the future. I looked down at my timetable. I had English next. I loved English!

"I hear there is a new English teacher, and he is super young… and hot!" Emily said.

"Oh, interesting." I laughed. Emily giggled.

I sat down near the back of the class; Emily sat beside me. I pulled out my notebook writing the date in the corner. I looked up to see Hanna walk in. Wow, she had changed. She had lost weight since last year and has become more feminine. She appears to look a lot more like Allison. She walked in the class like she owned the place; bag in one hand as everyone looked up from their seats to stare at her.  
"That's Hanna?" I asked, shockingly to Emily.

"I told you, things have changed." She said, looking up at Hanna. Hanna smiled a small smile, almost shy. Her gaze flickered over to mine; a shock came over her face for a millisecond before she composed herself and smiled. I smiled back.

Behind her, Spencer had entered the room. Same old Spencer, she hadn't changed one bit. Maybe she got a little taller but other than that, she looked the same. She smiled at me as she sat down in front of me.

"Hey I didn't know you where-" she didn't get to finish off her sentence because behind her head walked in Ezra, from last night. What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was older than me, what…? I thought to myself. The next thing I knew, he put his brief case he was holding down on the desk and stood in front of the class, smiling widely.

"Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz and I am your new English teacher." His gaze swept around the classroom, taking everyone in. His gaze flickered over to mine for a second, not recognizing me. But then they flickered back over my wide eyes and he froze.

"Holy crap." He said, looking down and then back up at me. Everyone in the class had turned around to see who he was looking at, me obviously. This can't be happening I thought to myself.

**BOOM! Chapter 2 finished, and a bit of a cliffhanger? I know. You love me. You don't have to say ;D did you enjoy? Did you hate? Please please review, I like knowing people are reading my story, and what they think.**

**A few things have changed in the story line, and yes Emily is already out. Hanna doesn't have Mona. I don't think Mona is really going to be in this story, not yet anyways. Do you like the flashbacks? Tell me what you think!**

**Hannah (:**


End file.
